


Nous reverrons le soleil

by Kalincka



Series: Les Héros qui respirent [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Brothers, Character Death Fix, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Quote: I assue you brother; the sun will shine on us again.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Thor n'a jamais trouvé l'aurore aussi belle.





	Nous reverrons le soleil

— Le matin est agréable sur Midgard.

Loki n’ajoute rien de plus. Ses yeux restent fixés vers le ciel et l’aurore. Il est ensanglanté, sa cape s’est déchirée et ses cheveux sont encore plus sales que d’ordinaire, ce dont Thor se serait volontiers moqué s’il n’était pas au bord des larmes. La voix qui lui tombe dans l'oreille lui pèse sur la poitrine, et pourtant elle l'élève toujours plus haut et il a l'impression de pouvoir cueillir les étoiles qui disparaissent une à une. Assis au bord de la falaise de la Nouvelle Asgard, leurs jambes se balancent dans le vide. La mer se fracasse doucement en contrebas, l’air est frais. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser à sa mère, quelque part là-haut, qui doit sourire en voyant ses deux fils réunis malgré leur père.

— Ce n'est que le premier, mon frère.

Quelques rayons apparaissent, baignant Thor et Loki de leur lumière.

Le soleil se lève enfin. Il les illumine.


End file.
